


Late Night Revelations

by HellHound17



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Family Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHound17/pseuds/HellHound17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael hears someone in the dojo at 2:00 in the morning, so when he investigates, it's not who he expects. Short SAINW one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Revelations

So, I found this in one of my many spiral notebooks and thought that I could finish this up and revise it a little, so here ya go! It's a one-shot between Raphael and Donatello sometime after SAINW.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any way, shape or form.  
0-0-0-0-0-0

Raphael woke with a start when he faintly heard someone in the dojo. Throwing back his covers, he walked out of his room and towards the dojo, highly annoyed that his blue banded brother would be training at this late of night.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Donatello instead, training hard. He could see bags under the brainy turtle's eyes. Don suddenly stagger, but before Raph could move, he caught himself.

"Can't fall asleep. Gotta stay awake," Raph heard his brother mutter, "Have to train. Can't leave my brothers."

Raph's gaze softened.

Don had broken down when it was his turn to tell where he had been sent to by the Time Scepter.

Sighing mentally, he stepped out and said, "Donnie."

Don's head shot up to meet the gaze of his immediate older brother. He turned away, though he could feel the tears starting up again just by the sight of his brother.

"What're you doin'? It's 2:00 in the mornin'." the red masked turtle said.

"Have to train," Don replied tonelessly.

"Yer not sleepin', Donnie. Yer not eating either. Ya need to eat and sleep," Raph said angrily.

"Can't, Raphie. Don't wanna be taken," Don said ready to begin training again.

He looked over at Raph as he hadn't said anything and his eyes widened.

Raph had that same look of helplessness the other Raph had had.

Seeing that he had Don's attention, the normally hot-tempered turtle walked over and gently grasped his brother's arm and pulled him to the kitchen.

After making sure Don would stay in his seat, he made some tea, lacing it with chamomile as he knew that chamomile always made Don tired.

He sat next to his younger brother and began massaging the back of his neck to aid the chamomile along. He knew a neck massage alone could put his brother to sleep, but it never hurts to have some extra help in cases like this.

He watched silently as Don's eyes and head dropped. Keeping up the massage, he stood before scooping up the brainy turtle. Don whimpered slightly as Raph walked out of the kitchen and towards their bedrooms.

He wasn't entirely surprised to see Master Splinter watching from his room. He nodded respectively to their father and continued to Don's room.

After tucking him in, Raph started to pull back, but Don whimpered fearfully in his sleep.

Sighing, he climbed in next to his brother and threw and arm over his shell, allowing Don to press close and Raph whispered, "Ya ain't gonna leave, Donnie. I'll make sure of that."

He closed his eyes and before he drifted off, he could've sworn he heard, "Thanks, Raphie... Love you."

Raph smiled as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Hope you liked it!


End file.
